Not a Twlight Story
by luvflaws
Summary: Gai/Sakura...I know it is a strange pairing, but I like it. Thanks to a strange justu Sakura craves blood, not just any blood. She crave Gai's. No flames. Tell me if I spelled anything wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura POV

The sweat beaded my face in large droplets that left puddles of salty water on the ground. I had been constantly concentrating on the dying man before me. His breathes were long and hollow, each outward breathe of air gushing specs of blood.

"No amount of healing justu will save him, Sakura…!" The other medical ninja said into my ear. "He has lost too much blood."

_Indeed_. I could feel the warm blood on my clothes and knees, while the man himself just kept getting colder and colder with every passing moment.

"I will just have to give him my blood then" I whispered with quite desperation.

"You can't do that. In your weaken state it could kill you!"

_I knew this, but I made a vow to do everything in my power to heal the sick. That was my nindo. _Everyone else from the battle was dead. If I did not save this one man the sacrifice the others made would mean nothing. _I slightly prayed….Let this one man live…please. _Then I gave the last one my energy to the dying man in the form a justu blood transfusion. The world faded to black. The blackness welcomed me and I felt an extreme peace over take me.

"We do not know the full effects this will have on her system?" a voice that sounded strangely like my mentor, the Lady Tundnade, stated.

"No, it seems that an oddity has occurred in her blood levels. Even with several blood transfusions, it seems like her body is eating away at the fresh red blood cells. Something like this only occurs in our most ancient documentations. It is referred to as "vampirism"." A nurse with a clipboard read off of a sheet of paper showing blood levels and analysis.

"No one else survived"

At the word "oddity" I began to listen very closely. They were talking about me! I could tell from the sounds that I was in the hospital ward. The sound of monitors beeping and echoing footsteps was familiar and comforting. I wish I could open my eyes. I could not move at all. My hearing was perfectly clear…in fact it was surprising how well I could hear, smell, and even taste the surrounds. TASTE…I could taste the sterile swabs, the bitter metal of the hospital bed, the cotton of the sheets. The new sense brought a wave of something else that was stronger….Blinding thirst…and not for water, but something much more coppery and rich.

Gai POV

"Nothing better at the end of a long day than a relaxing 20 mile jog, right Lee!" I said in what some would call an overly dramatic smile.

"Yes, Gai-sensai it was quite refreshing, perhaps after the jog we should do 100 sit ups and 300 cruches just to warm up our spirits" Lee stated.

"Nonsense with your youthfulness let us make it 200 sit ups and 400 crushes", I said with a dramatic pose and a flare of my right forearm. That Lee…he was willing to push himself so hard to become a great ninja.

"Yes, sir, Gai-sensai" Lee yelled enthusiastically with a sparkle in his eyes. The sight of Lee so ready to work hard to achieve his goals almost brought a tear to my overly handsome eyes. In fact, at that moment I would have rewarded Lee with an appraisal of his fine work ethic and determination followed by a (totally not gay) man hug…but unfortunately Naruto ran smack into my young pupil knocking him several feet to my left.

"I appreahiate your enthusiasm, Naruto, but I do not think you will defeat Lee by simply plowing him to the ground. It takes hard work if one wishes to become an awesome ninja like yours truly. Of course some will never reach the level of beauty and style that Lee and I have achieved, but…." Gai continued, while Lee and Naruto attempted to stand once more.

"Sorry Bushy-brow sensai…." Naruto gasped for air "I need to the get to the medical unit now. Sakura has been hurt."

"Really!" Lee asked.

"Believe it" Naruto shouted (haha see what I did)

"Oh no, my beautiful blossom has been injured." Lee said slightly blushing as he thought of the young medial ninja.

"Then go you your women Lee and use your youthfulness to help restore her." I stated looking totally cool as I pointed dramatically to the medical ward. The two youngsters took out as full speed. (Lee winning the race of course)

Now what was I supposed to do. I was planning on running with Lee. Wait… wasn't Sakura the young pink headed girl on Kakashi's, my rival's, team? I guess calling her a "girl" would not be appropriate. What is she now (a year younger than Lee)? 18…The perfect age for romantic encounters…I should go watch Lee woo her over. I mean how she could not be impressed by the aura of green spandex and a bowl haircut.

Sakura POV

"Hold her down" someone yelled.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself" Naruto shrieked as I attacked him with the force I was famous for. I vaguely noticed Lee was there too, but all I could think of was the craving. I needed something….I needed blood and not the transfusions they were giving me. At first when I woke up I could not move. I realized why. The blood they were giving me was wrong. It smelled wrong…wrong…wrong. It was driving me mad. I lashed out at the staff, completely made with blood lust.

"What do you need Sakura? Calm down" the Hokage shouted. I bolted out the door. I had to get away before I hurt someone. I heard someone yell "Stop her" and felt a strong grip on my arm. The strength of the person holding me was incredible, but that was not what caught my attention. It was his smell. He pulled me tight to his body holding me in place to stop me from struggling, which was an impressive feat considering how strong I am.

"I've got her" Gai said. Gai? This man was Gai-sensai. He smelled good enough to eat. And that is just what I did. With his head turning talking to the others his neck was exposed. I could feel the pulse echoing in my mind leading me to a single purpose and I felt my teeth sharpen into fangs.

I bit softly…gentler then I thought I could considering my desperation. The incisors in my month only punctured the vessels; I sucked out the blood like I would suck the juice from an orange. The man holding me moaned so low only I could hear and his arms fell limply. I lowered him to the ground and crawled on top of him. Gah he smelled so good, his breathe was so deep and heavy, and the man was a brick wall of muscle.

The blood smelled deep, rich, and heavy. It tasted strangely like a varity of things. At first it was like broth (thick and hot), then it tasted like spices- the bitter sweet kinds. I felt warm and tingly all over. Finally….the craving was over. I could feel the man below me helpless as little spasms overtook his body. For some reason I delighted in the control I had over him. I pulled and licked the side of Gai's neck. The two pin picks healed immediately, stopping further blood flow.

When I finished I licked my lips satisfied and stood up. Apparently lost in my own world I failed to notice that most the entire hospital wing was staring. Great…usually I would feel embarrassed but I just felt cozy and smug, like it was my right to suck someone dry in the hallway. What were they staring at? Gai was still breathing, I could see his chest moving up and down on his sculpted body….sculpted? Did I just think that? For some reason I was feeling especially hot and bothered. Maybe blood is like an aphrodisiac or something for me.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Naruto asked. His question brought me back to the current situation. I looked around. Everyone was shocked. Lee's nose was bleeding and his mouth was gaping wide open.

"Yeah, I am fine…Lee looks like he needs some help and, oh, you might need to check on Gai" I stated casually and walked into the bathroom. I really needed to take a shower.

Gai POV

"Stop her" the fifth Hokage yelled. Never one to fail a task set before me set I grabbed the women to which the Hokage was referring. Hey it was Lee's girlfriend,,,,Sakura? Gah, her eye were glowing a bright green and she had a crazed look in her eyes. She attempted to break free, but I held onto her. It would take more than that to defeat the sexy green beast of Kohana Village. I pulled her close and realize at once that was a bad idea. It was strange how well this girl fit me. Hip to hip, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. We were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. I felt extremely uncomfortable with her being so close, not even a particle of air could come between us. I turned to the others.

"Well I got her, what do you want me to…."Gai stopped as soft lips touched his neck and a piecing pain replaced them. Did she just bit me? Then the sucking started.

"uhhhh" I moaned slightly, as the pain was replaced with what could only be described as sexual pleasure. I went completely limp. This was Lee's crush. This is wrong...someone help me. I can't move. I can't do anything, but watch this creature arouse and feed off of me. I had to fight back moans of pleasure that swept through me as the lush body above me held me down. I was in a daze, thoughts stopped and the seconds felt like hours as my life force was drained…lucky I passed out.

I woke up with a start jumping straight to my feet, slightly disorientated. I must have scared the nurse, because she dropped all her supplies. I always woke up like this, but for some reason I felt dizzy. Then I recognized where I was….oh crap.

"Oh crap, is right." the hokage spoke. Hey, I did not realize I had said my thoughts out loud.

"So how do you feel?" In truth I felt light headed and had a throbbing headache, but I was never one to complaint.

"I am the pinnacle of youthfulness one this fine sunny day." I retorted with my stereotypical smile and thumbs up. Lady Tundnade rolled her eyes.

"It seems our young Sakura has become a vampire. You were the victim of her first blood feeding. We expected the blood transfusions to satisfy her for a while longer, but it seems she is starting to crave human blood. We will work with her to tame her vampirism qualities and control her need for human blood. Now I have some questions for you?"

I was hoping that I could get leave, but it seemed I would not be that lucky. After all I missed my morning run and aerobic workouts.

"Vampire's while feeding create a variety of "symptoms" in their blood host." (The way she said symptoms made me dread this conversation even more, but I would grin and bear it.) " It is controlled by the hormones in their saliva. The victim can either feel…" she stopped to look at the clip board and read off the list "1.) intense pain 2.) numbness 3.) loss of memory 4.) extreme arousal".

At the word "arousal" I tensed slightly. She noticed. "Their saliva also contains healing properties which could be quite useful to the medical staff. There has not been a report of a vampire in many centuries. We thought it was merely a legend."…."So which symptom did she produce in you?"

Awkward pause…..My head screamed one thing. LIE.

"Oh, probably a mixture of all four" I stuttered. This was not true. I only felt the teeth puncture and arousal, but that was way too embarrassing to say out loud. Strange…usually I am never embarrassed about anything.

"Now, since I am fine I am off to do my daily activities" I spoke heading toward the door

"Hold on Gai!" she giggled, "Look what you are wearing" I looked down. Well, I was wearing my tight green boxer briefs and nothing else. No wonder I gave the nurse a fright.

"Yes, where are my clothes?" I said gustering to my bare chest, not embarrassed at all.

"Stop grinning like that half naked. They are in the closet. Put them on and take the day off" I opened my mouth to argue. "No excuses" she said, "You lost a lot of blood yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

" Sakura, have you read over all the information that we supplied to you about vampires?" Shiunze asked.

"Yes" I replied confidently. I was always very studious, but I still had a lot of questions. The thing that intrigued me the most is that I could supposedly "daze" a person, bending them to my will. It was a form of mind control. Maybe I could use it on Naruto to make him shut up.

"Sakura, Sakura, you just freaking attacked Brush-Brow sensei yesterday. You were all like gurrrrr…." He said making a biting expression with his mouth "and he was all like yahhh." He made the impression of Gai holding his neck and becoming a zombie.

"That is not what happened and why are you here Naruto! Don't you have something better to do, like bother Sai or something?" I yelled throughing a lamp at Naruto's head. The lamp missed and he continued narrating yesterday's events in exaggerated detail. He made me sound like a monster stealing the virtue of the poor sensei.

"Sakura," Shiunze said "Naruto is here to help you control the feeling you project into people when you bite them. We want you to be able to numb the bite so the person will not feel a thing. Gai said he felt of all the symptoms when you bit him." That was not true. I am positive I did not hurt Gai, if anything the emotion I sent him was…omg. I practically raped the guy. No wonder he lied.

"So Naruto is the willing victim…bite away!" Naruto was holding his neck to the side, smiling with his eyes closed. Gah he was enjoying this. I moved closer to him. He smelled like grass, wet grass. How was I supposed to drink blood that smelled like grass? I was a vampire, not a cow. I wanted something sweet. That was the only way to describe it. I wanted sweet blood!

"I cannot do this" I said

"It is ok, he volunteered." Naruto nodded his head.

"It is not that. He smells wrong" They both looked at me confused and I sighed. Of course they did not understand. Neither did I.

"I thought this would happen" someone said. I turned around.

"What do you mean My lady?" I asked.

"Here I have various samples of blood. I want you to pick the one that best suits your taste" I looked at the samples. The blood was in glass test tubes. I hated all of it; it was artificially heated and old. I want fresh, but I knew that I would have to make do with what I could get. I was a freak of nature now. I smelled each one. They smelled like moss, toothpaste (werid), wet dog, strong perfume, burnt wood, alcohol, and….spices. This one I recognized. I broke the glass in my strong grip, dripping scarlet droplets on the floor and running down my fingers. I put one finger to my mouth and tasted the blood. I was the most pleasant, but it still was not right.

"This one is the best, but something is still wrong with it" I said looked back at the other three in the room. They had all back to the corner of the room and were looking shocked and ….scared maybe.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Fine" the Hokage spoke first stepping forward releasing herself of whatever had overtaken her. "It seems you have pick Gai's blood once more."

"We will simply need to do more research" she stated walking away. I signed. The research would take a week and by the end of it I realized I could not stomach anything at all. I had lost weight and felt weak all the time. I did not even have the strength to yell at Naruto.

Gai POV

"I am worried about Sakura." Lee said to him after their mountain hike back from the dojo. I felt an internal shiver at the name.

" I am sure she will be back to her youthful self in no time" I reassured.

"I do not know. She looks so weak." He pouted…

I thought back on that conversation as I watched Sakura walk home from the medical center. She did look pretty bad. She had slimmed down, bags hug over her eyes, and every step looked forced. She was a damsel in distress. The beast of Kohona could never just watch a lady suffer if there was something he could do about it.

"Hello young Lady" I greeted her at her apartment. "Can I come in" I asked with a characteristic smile. She tried to smile back, but was not very successful.

"Sure Gai" she replied. Even though her body looked tried. Her eyes were as livid as ever (such a bright, shining green). He loved the color green, he loved her eyes….wait what? I entered her apartment and leaned causally back against the foot of her bed.

"I could not help but notice your deterioration of late and I was wondering if I could do anything to help" she eyed my neck. I gulped. I offered to help, right? I slightly pulled down by turtle neck and exposed my neck to her. She did not need any encouragement.

"Sweat God in heaven" I whispered as she bit down, climbing into my lap on the bed. I could do nothing but tilt my head to give her a better angle as wave after wave of sexual tension washed over me. He heads went to my hair. Holding and pulling on the silky strands. I was not going to get hard off a girl way younger than me who was just trying to get some nourishment. I had more control than that.

She released by neck, licking the remaining blood from it healing the wound. I took a sigh of relief thinking it was over, but instead she pulled down at the neck of my shirt eyeing my collarbone. Then Sakura glanced in my eyes.

It was animalistic lust in those eyes. She was feeling exactly what I was. She bit down hard and I moaned loudly, unable to control it any younger. Her curves put pressure in all the right places. I wish I could move.

I woke up in the hospital the next day. This time I did not spring out of the bed. I just laid there. I was half naked again and my usually perfect hair was disheveled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura POV

"I am so sorry Gai-sensei." I muttered to the man in the bed. He had been bed-ridden for a whole day and I know it was killing him. The staff had to strap him to the bed with leather belts and steel chains to keep him in place. Not to mention the nurse accidently gave the man coffee with his breakfast. The last thing the hyper active, overly dramatic sensei needed was caffenine. He tried to push through the nurses to go on a stort 10 mile jog around the village. He was so hyper and ready to move that Gai was literally driving the staff mad.

"It is not your fault, my ..." he trailed off. "You are just showing your youthfullness and grasping at the oppuntunities life has given you" I had no clue what he was talking about. He just kept pulling at the chains, smiling, and jiggling his eyebrows. It was like he could not move his body so he was intentently trying to exercise his face. I almost started busting out laughing. Usually I would be shocked or appaalled by the man's werid behavior, instead I was enjoying the situation.

"I mean, a young lady, such as yourself in the prime of her youth, comes to feel a certain attractiveness in those of the oppoiste sex. I understand that me being the hansome devil that I am, you were taken back by my incrediable good looks and felt the need to fullfill your adolenscent desires. " Gai stated with a sparkle in one eye and an all knowing look. What was he talking about? Who referres to themselves as a "hansome devil"?

He continued "But you see that kind of desire is special. When a man and a women love each other..." OMG... was he trying to talk to be about the birds and the bees. Hell no!

"Um, sensei...I already know about ..."desire" (ha did I just say that?) we had sex ed in school." I managed to say. The nurse came in to check the chains. As it happened he had broken throught a few chain earier that day. The man really wanted to go jogging apparently.

"Then why Sakura do you keep MOLESTING my person!" he asked in an accusing voiced carring a little bit of resentment. It took a second to find the anger in the words. Was he accusing me of coming onto him.? Oh, that just pissed me off. I have even been so mad at a person that quickly in my life, and that is saying something considering I spend all my time with Naruto. The nurse's eye were gaping. I knew my eyes were fuming and I was seconds away from punching the living daylights out of Gai-sensei.

"FOR YOUR IMFORMATION, I would never in a million years "molest your person" had I not had a serious medical condition of which I cannot control!" I yelled. Then I picked up the bed side table to trapple the green man with. Sexy green beast my butt, more like obnoxious mighty goofy looking guy. I through the table. He broke one of his bondages, dodged the table, and somehow manged to get free in like 3 seconds and charged. I pick up the closest object and hit him square in the jaw with it. The "it" happened to be a pillow. Feathers flew everywhere. It looked like it was snowing. His unruly hair had little fuzzy bits all in it and I could swear I swollowed one. Then he did the most surprising thing yet? He burst out laughing very deep and manly.

"Hahahaha...you sure are one spirited girl. You look absolutly rediculious...hahaha"

"Look who is talking." I looked around. It WAS a little rediculious.I started laughing myself. I could not help it, my anger faded. He was contagious, I swear. And here we stood laughing until tears came, me holding the feathery remains of a once nice pillow.

"I am sorry I said what I did. It is just so hard to be the constant epitome of awesomeness trapped in such a way for so long" he smiled, giving me a glimse of his shiny teeth. When the nurse left I though I heard her whisper "weridos" under her breathe, but I just could not find the heart to care.

Gai POV

'Kakashi what brings you to my home on this beautiful day? Did you come challenge me? Like you could beat my awesome ninja skills on a day like this." I stated daringly at Kakashi,  
>secretly hoping for a challenge.<p>

"No. I wanted to speak to you about Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Can't we have just a little competetion?" I asked making the sadest face I could.

"No." he said in an apathic tone staring lazily at me with an uninterested eye. Gah, my rival was so cool.

"Gai, what exactly is your relationship with Sakura?" Now how to answer this question. I knew that Kakashi was a father figure to Sakura. Me coming out and saying that sometimes I wanted to strip her down and deflower the beautiful thing, especially when she was feeding off of me, did not sound like a good idea. I could not say that she somehow matched me so well and that temper amused me to no end. I dare not say that the dominating control she had over me was doing wonders for my limbido, or that she was tempting me beyound belief with those green eyes. So I sad what I felt to be the only true thing I could say.

"I am pretty sure our realtionship is the same as a carrot and a rabbit" I stated. Picturing in my head a very sexy Sakura rabbit.

"What? That makes no sense at all."

"The women uses me for food. What else do I need to say?"

" I have heard rumors. The nurses, Naruto, and Lee all said that when she bit you, it looked...well...sexual. And then I heard that arousal is one of the side effects for the vampire and the blood source." (Busted...) "So tell me what is really going on. Trust me I won't judge you. I promise. You are my best friend."

"Oh Kakashi..." I cried out man tears flowing from my eyes. "You care so much" I said as a grasped him in a hug so epic waves and a sun set appeared behide us. Kakashi roll his eyes.

"Gai?"

"Yes, best friend"

"Never do that again!" he said very seriously. Mode killer. "So what is you and Sakura's relationship?"

"Oh that...I do not have a clue. It is not like attractive women through themselves at me all the time. Which I don't understand. How could they not want a piece of this awesomeness?  
>Besides I am sure the medical department will find a solution and we can put his whole thing behind us."<p>

"You like her don't you?" Kakashi asked. I pretended not to know the "her" he was referring to.

"I will race you to the bar my friend. Losers buys drinks and does 1000 push ups!"

"Whatever Gai."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura POV Gai left on a solo mission two days ago. This gave me some time to think about him, without his smell driving me crazy. It was late, but I just could not sleep. What was wrong with me?  
>I do not feel guilty about any of it. If I can't find the vein in a paintent on the first try I feel bad for causing them the extra prick and apolegise profusely, and here I was attacking poog Gai-sensei and not showing any remorse whatsoever. Not for the first time, I thought about why this was the case. It just seemed natural. Like the reason for his existance was to quench my thrist. The thought make me slightly sick to my stomach. He was a person, not a drink machine. The man was just too nice, but then again he did snap at me the other day. It was kind of fun fighting with him. Gai was as strong, maybe even stronger than me, so I could get angry around him and not harm him. Unlike Naruto, who I put in the medical ward all too often. I guess I liked Gai in my own way. I also knew that I was acutely attracted to him, vampire symtome or not. He was just so manly, and confident, and had the broadest sholders, and the tastiest skin, and...I am in love with him. Well, just great! I had never been with a man before.<br>I always blew guys off saying I was waiting for Sasuke, but I knew that was a lie. Maybe I just meant to be alone.

The hours pasted slowly as I stared at the cieling hoping it would give in answers. Then it hit me. Like a thunderbolt I sprag from bed. It was Gai. I could smell his blood, a lot of it. He was hurt, he was bleeding badly. I quickly dressed and followed the scent to the edge of the village. Gai's last mission must have gone badly. Tears spray into my eyes and swipped them alway quickly reciting the ninja rules. -A ninja never crys or show any emotion on the field. To display emotion is a weakness...- I never finished the quote. There was so much blood. I noticed first the slash that was the largest, spreading from his left showerdown his waist and into his right thigh. Similar clarge cuts covered his entire body. He must have tried with all his will to make it back to the village, only to pass out right inside the boarders. "Gai..." tears flowed freeely now "It is ok. I will take care of you now." No response. No encouraging smile. Nothing.

I somehow got him back to my apartment. I do not remember the details. A demon took over my soul and told me what must be done. I should take him to the hospital...yeah, the hospital they will fix everything. (No...mine...mine...mine) That's right...he is mine they cannot have him. No hospital, just me and him. I strip Gai down ever so gently, to his underwear. My eyes glow green...So much blood. He belong to me and if he did not love me, then I would just make him love me.

Gai POV

The pain was a constant. I realise that I was dying. The ninja had planted a bomb of knives that I just could not escape. The darkess was so welcoming, but the pain was not the only sensation.  
>Lips. I could feel lips on my abdomen, waist, and sholder. Gah it felt nice. It was healing me...Wait it was Sakura. That was right... vampire saliva could heal. She was healing me and give me a painful erection. Great! Hi Sakura, thanks for saving me, sorry I am imagining unflowering you on the floor. Just great... and now not only that but I can't move again. Stupid paralyzing vemon. At this moment she was licking up a perticularly painful wound on my inner tihigh. Stupid sexy women that is saving my life and tortering me to death at the same time.<p>

"Sakura,..." I manged to breathe out (rather sexfuly if I do say so myself) "I need to go to the hospital" I was feeling much better now. Vampire saliva did wonders.

"No, I will not let them touch you." she said with glowing eyes and long fangs.

"Mine!" she retorted grabing my head and pushing it toward hers. I thought she was going to kiss me, but her lips stoped inches from mine. Her eyes misted over. She licked her lips,  
>I instinctively copied the movement. She was controlling my actions somehow. This was a relief, because then she could keep me from jumping her beauiful curves. Unfortatunately she had others plans.<br>Like making me jump her. She leaned forward, copied the movement and our lips meet. She was shy...timid even. Barely trained my lips. Life as a ninja was hard, she was probable still very unexperienced in the sexual department. So I had to help her along, by pushing my tongue swiftly through those sweet lips and fliping her against the floor. The movement was kind of harst, but I was desperate.

I tasted my blood on her lips, but I did not mind. She was so sweat tasteing,...and responsive. She boldly followed my lead and it seemed like hours before we were forced to part for air.  
>I was on top of her now. Again I was amazed at how phyically analogous we were to each other. I was the lock and she fit me perfectly, like a key. Come to your senses Gai. Stop taking advamtance of aroused female. This was a medical condition. She could not control herself. I took a deep calming breath.<p>

"Look we need to go to the hos..." At the word "go" her eyes misted over again and I knew I was not going anywhere. Lee...forgive me.


End file.
